


The Weary in Need of Sun

by Welcome_to_the_Fandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Toiek, blood could be a thing but not gore levels, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_Fandom/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_Fandom
Summary: After the death of his brother, Genji, Hanzo left his Family to roam the globe, traving just fast enough to stave off the grief and guilt. During his travels he has heard of many creatures that prey on the lonely traveler but up until now they've only been cautionary tales.





	

A fence. Thank God.

       Normally not so exciting but in the vast expanse of the American southwest it could be a week or more walking between towns, and in this heat that kind of distance could be deadly. Straying off the road to follow the fence more directly Hanzo picked up his pace mind running through the thousand different ways this could go. He had, of course, asked around in the last town about the hospitality he would be likely to receive between there and Heathcliff and while they had all spoken kindly enough about the rancher who lived out this way from when he'd come into town they hadn't been able to tell him much about his chance at hospitality. The outline of the ranch house was large enough and there was barn half a mile or so further on that he would be more than willing to sleep inside, but it did not do well to presume too much of a stranger. With any luck they would, take him in. At this pace he should be there within the hour and even if he was turned away for the night the chance to refill his water stores would be welcome.

       Hanzo leaned up against the sign post that marked the entrance of the ranch and let out an amused huff of air. He could distantly hear the rancher's voice carried from his perch by the wind.  
So further down the fence he walked, toward the the suntanned man with his head leaned back basking in noon day sun. As he approached the mans soft singing trailed off into a hum before fading out completely. For a long moment after, Hanzo stood before him, taking in the well worn boots, shinning belt buckle and dark red serape without speaking.  
       Before the silence began to unnerve him, the head so intently facing skyward turned down to look at him. With a sharp grin and a quick push forward off the fence Hanzo was suddenly eye to neck with the imposing stranger. It was a point of personal pride that Hanzo didn't stumble backwards or even flinch.  
"Howd'y" he said extending his hand "The names McCree, Jesse McCree."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by Toiek on tumblr 
> 
> Also please forgive my poor un beta'd ass  
> If I have characters switch to other languages  
> It will be English in italics


End file.
